TAL VEZ EN OTRA VIDA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Hay malas costumbres que se quedan arraigadas en lo más profundo del alma Existen almas penitentes destinadas a reencontrarse una y otra vez, porque ese hilo rojo del destino es fuerte y recistente e incluso en otra vida estamos destinados a amar
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis corderitos, que tal les va?, ya vieron el nuevo musical?, fue genial, yo amo a Grell, así que me encantó que hicieran el musical de este arco, ahora espero que hagan algo bueno con el arco del Campania, sería genial.

Bueno, bueno, les traigo un nuevo fic, no está relacionado con mis historias anteriores y bueno es una nueva versión de algunos cánones pasados, esto obvio es Grelliam pero tiene un plus sobre el pasado de mis amados shinigamis William y Grell, espero les guste esta versión

La historia será corta, lamento tardar en publicar.

* * *

–¿Por qué no te acuerdas de mí? – Gritó William mientras tomaba a Grell por los hombros en un fuerte agarre, en su voz había algo de desesperación y tristeza.

…

Existe un motivo por el cual los shinigamis no deben tener sentimientos, incluso para los humanos el amor puede ser un error, un error fatal. Los grandes poetas siempre han descrito y comparado este sentimiento con el dolor, las tragedias románticas son las más populares entre los vivos.

Cualquiera que se atreva a experimentar este melancólico sentimiento, no encontrará más que la muerte. Un segador de vidas enamorado es un segador que no podrá culminar su trabajo, su amor le impedirá matar.

"Una vida a cambio de otra", es el circulo vicioso.

Existen humanos que llegan a vivir más de lo previsto, poco más de 100 años, mucha de su progenie ya habrá muerto hace tiempo pero ellos, mediocres y vetustos siguen respirando; estos humanos son los que tuvieron el privilegio de haber sido amados por un shinigami, su vida se alarga unos cuantos años más cómo consecuencia del sacrificio de la parca.

Después de todo, La Muerte no es más que un subordinado de Dios, debe obedecer o abstenerse a las consecuencias de su rebeldía.

….

William, shinigami graduado, con un año de experiencia en cosechas, envidiado, el mejor alumno, no hay mucho que decir en verdad, de su vida humana… bueno, ya no quedan recuerdos relevantes, Spears siempre solitario, su único interés es el trabajo, el amor nunca le sonrió. Hasta esa mañana.

Fue una misión de un mes; pero para que perder el tiempo estudiando a la víctima, después de todo ningún humano valía la pena, todos merecían morir y en su mayoría todos iban directo al infierno.

-Nombre: … curioso nombre, seguramente extranjera.

-Mujer

-20 años

-Huérfana, criada por su tío/tutor. Recibe constantes abusos y malos tratos por parte de este.

-Causa de la muerte: suicidio.

Desde que la vio quedó prendido de su belleza, su pálida piel a juego con sus ojos resaltando su cabello. Ella estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre. Su cuerpo y cabeza se hundían más y más en la bañera, ahora el agua se torna roja, tan roja como su cabello que se adhiere a su fino rostro cual sangre derramándose desde la coronilla hasta los tobillos, y es que es tan hermosa, tan roja.

William tiene que atravesar su corazón y juzgar si cinematic record, pero simplemente no puede, no hay necesidad. Ella NO morirá.

William se retiró uno de sus guantes, dejando así una de sus manos al descubierto, él sabe que está prohibido eso, pero realmente no le importa mucho. Ahora con sumo cuidado frota la pierna desnuda de la chica pelirroja con su mano, está helada y comienza a tornarse azulada. Frota desde la pantorrilla pasando por la rodilla hasta el muslo interno, repite el proceso, es tan suave. De pronto ella cierra los ojos, quizá para siempre, o tal vez no, los abre rápido y al principio con la mirada perdida hasta enfocar el rostro de la muerte.

–Estoy muerta– aseguró ella casi con alivio.

–No– respondió el shinigami quitando rápido su mano curiosa, no sintió vergüenza, mucho menos arrepentimiento. La chica suspiró con frustración.

–¿Quién eres?, ¿eres un ladrón? – cuestionó ella.

–Vine a juzgar tu alma– respondió con frialdad la muerte obscura sin emoción alguna en su rostro y voz.

–¿Qué eres? – dijo ella con fastidio, quería morir y este tipo sólo le quitaba el tiempo

–La muerte–

–Mátame entonces–

–No–

–¿Por qué no? – sus ojos la traicionaron y se pusieron en blanco, mandándola de nuevo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

–Volveré– susurró el moro al oído de la moribunda para en instantes desaparecer, en ese instante la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de golpe y la criada entró, los gritos de desesperación llenaron la casa.

…

William T. Spears no se presentó en su trabajo esa tarde, tenía que pensar en algo, no podía posponer una muerte así como así, sin una justificación, ella… después de todo no merecía seguir viviendo, no cambiaría el mundo, mañana segaría su vida, no se dejaría llevar por un simple capricho.

…..

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para que regreses? – Cuestionó la pelirroja al ver en sus brazos las marcas del día anterior. Una idea.

Ella se acercó a la ventana, sentándose en el alfeizar con mucho cuidado de no caer antes de tiempo, tenía que verlo.

–Sí mueres no es seguro que venga yo personalmente a cosechar tu alma, cualquier otro shinigami podría venir, yo tengo más trabajo– aquella voz estoica y fría le caló los huesos erizando su nívea piel.

–Tan cruel–

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pidió ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

–William– dijo cortante, ella sonrió más ampliamente y acarició la mejilla de la parca.

–Él me hace daño Will– murmuró la pelirroja.

–¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? – preguntó la joven esperanzada.

–Si te mato, no volverás a verme–

Ella agachó la mirada con tristeza.

…

–Tienes que matarla– dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa mientras ajustaba sus gafas, William simplemente desvió la mirada.

–El amor es terrible ¿verdad?, pero vivir sin amor es horrible hehehe.

–Si la salvas tú mueres y la verdad… ¿Qué sentido tiene morir por quien amas si no estarás a su lado? Es estúpido ¿no crees?

–Mátala– concluyó el longevo segador.

–Si no la matas tú, de todos modos mandarán a alguien más para cosechar su alma. No puedes evitarlo.

…

Las semanas han pasado y la cosecha no ha sido llevada a cabo, algo no está del todo bien, nadie le ha cuestionado a William sobre su misión, quizá se deba a las influencias de su cada día más loco superior, el hombre tenía razón, el amor era algo para perder la cordura y el buen juicio.

Ella se había vuelto un capricho, sí William estaba encaprichado como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Sin embargo ese nombre sigue en su lista de la muerte.

Grell Sutcliff tiene que morir.

…..

* * *

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPÍTULO

OS AMO


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo corderos del amor (?) XD jajajajja .

He aquí un nuevo capítulo, es algo nuevo, espero no decepcionarlos, en breve traeré historias de "mundos alternos" claro, si no muero en el intento jajajajajaja.

* * *

–Will cariño mío~– canturreó el pelirrojo amanerado mientras profesaba nuevamente su letanía de amor hacia su estoico jefe.

–No puedes negarlo, estamos hecho el uno para el otro, es el destino quien nos tiene aquí reunidos.

–Deja de decir idioteces, será mejor que no me quites el tiempo, no quiero pasar más horas extra contigo– advirtió el gerente del despacho.

–Tú siempre tan frío, me encantan los hombres rudos Will mi amor~–

–Honestamente– William no entendía esa obsesión de Grell por ser maltratado

–No importa cuántas vidas tengan que pasar Will, tú siempre serás mi hombre favorito, te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

–Yo no soy "tu hombre" – declaró el mayor.

–Quizá … en otra vida yo pueda ser físicamente "una mujer" – Grell habló con algo de dolor en su voz.

–¿Qué hay de ese maldito demonio? – William trató de cambiar el tema aunque no quería sonar celoso.

–Mi pobre Will, ¿estás celoso?, yo nunca te voy a dejar~ – Grell dijo con más ánimos.

–¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? – preguntó William.

–Bueno, yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, ¿tú recuerdas algo? – Grell habló con emoción. William frunció el ceño como con molestia pero en ese momento no dijo nada.

–Te imaginas, juntos en nuestras vidas humanas, amantes por supuesto, pero un amor imposible, donde trágicamente morimos pero el destino nos reúne nuevamente en esta obra trágica donde la vida y la muerte han sido amantes eternamente~– dijo Grell con ensoñación.

–Desde que yo recuerdo Will… siempre hemos estado juntos, tuvimos un comienzo difícil yo lo sé, pero el amor triunfó y yo sé que…

–¡Sólo cállate ya! – gritó William con exasperación y enojo, ¿cómo era posible que Grell no pudiera recordarlo?, todo lo que vivieron en el pasado, Gracias a él es que Grell ahora era un shinigami.

…

Las tendencias suicidas de Grell habían cedido, después de todo la vida no era tan mala, no desde que conoció a William, de cierto modo era triste pues en palabras de la muerte ellos no podrían verse jamás, no a menos de que una muerte aconteciera y no era seguro que William viniera personalmente, pero después de todo, aquel shinigami se las había arreglado para visitar todas las noches a la pelirroja.

Una relación secreta, "oh, tan romántico" pequeños paseos nocturnos, veladas inolvidables y Will era todo un caballero, siempre respetuoso. Pero no era suficiente, ese amor tenía que consumarse, ambos deseaban estar juntos para siempre, pero sería imposible, ella tenía que morir de lo contrario sería William quien pereciera y un romance así no valía la pena, bien lo decía el viejo segador peliplata. "el amor nos vuelve locos".

…

Simplemente no podía evitarlo, era algo natural en ella, los inocentes coqueteos, esa sonrisa natural y espontanea, aquellos seductores ojos.

La tenía tomada por la muñeca, en un agarre sumamente doloroso.

Cual si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara la arrojó a la cama, la pelirroja estaba agotada, fue arrastrada desde el jardín de su hogar hasta una de las habitaciones de la gran casa, subió descuidadamente los escalones, jamás dejó de forcejear en busca de la libertad, lo cual se le hizo infinito, trastabillo cada paso, casi a rastras, primero la sujetó del cabello y ahora por los brazos, seguramente habrán moretones para el atardecer.

–Por favor NO– gritó ella, lo que se avecinaba ya era rutina pero aún así era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría.

–Sí te mueves o tratas de huir te azotaré 100 veces más, no es una broma– amenazó el viejo cruel quien rasgó el blanco vestido por la espalda, la pálida piel quedó expuesta a la corriente helada de viento, sus vellos se erizaron, no pudo evitar temblar, ¿frío, miedo?. Su tío acarició la suave piel de durazno, relamiéndose los labios, este sería el único contacto del cual podría disfrutar, Grell estaba prohibida.

No es su culpa, ella simplemente fue cordial con aquel hombre, no había mala intención en ella.

–Eres un demonio, una señorita decente no provoca esas reacciones en los hombres– acusó su tío, y es que era verdad, Grell provocaba bajas pasiones en cuanto caballero le conocía, incluso en el, en su misma sangre y eso es lo que el tipo odiaba. Desearla de tal manera era un pecado mortal y como buen hombre de mente cerrada, la culpa la tenía la pobre chica.

Uno, dos… diez azotes y la pobre joven se rindió, de nada servía seguir llorando y mendigando perdón, las mejillas de Grell estaban sonrojadas por la fiebre y empapadas en lagrimas, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando a la nada, su respiración era lenta, dos golpes más y el viejo estaba satisfecho. Su tío abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe dejando a solas a una devastada pelirroja. "¿Que culpa tenía ella de ser una mujer?", "¿Qué culpa tenía de ser hermosa?".

–Will– susurró Grell antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

…

Una terrible ansiedad lo invadía desde hace días, el temor de perderlo le hacía sentir que no podría seguir viviendo. Era frustrante, él un dios de alto rango, sometido por los encantos de un vil mortal. Era ridículo, humillante.

"¿Qué pasaría sí mandan a alguien más a cosechar su alma?".

El trabajo es lo más importante. Las semanas pasan lentas y aburridas en el mundo shinigami, pero la "vida" si es que se le puede llamar vida… es más llevadera con aquella mujer a su lado, los días siguientes al suicidio fallido de Grell, William le ha vigilado muy de cerca, al principio invisible a los ojos de la pelirroja, cual se dé un ángel guardián se tratara, "un ángel guardián de la MUERTE" que se encuentra al acecho de su alma, al igual que un demonio.

…

La sociedad suele ser chismosa y lengua larga y aunque son educados para ser refinados, nos damos cuenta que el dinero no compra un buen corazón. Grell era la niña mimada más odiosa del mundo pero no es porque le plazca humillar, simplemente así fue criada, desde pequeña quedó a cargo de su cruel tío quien sólo le ha enseñado lo cruel de la humanidad.

En uno de sus paseos Grell se vio inmiscuida en una pelea.

La joven pedía clemencia y es que Grell la tenía sometida en el suelo, sus finos y delgados dedos se enredaban en los mechones caoba de la criada mientras con la otra mano en forma de puño no dejaba de golpear el rostro y el estomago de la mujer.

–¡Esto te enseñará a no meterte conmigo!– gritó Grell quien no pareaba de golpear a la doncella que no hizo más que tratar de cubrir su rostro de los salvajes golpes de la pelirroja desquiciada.

¿Cuál fue el error de la mujer en desgracia?, llamar prostituta a Grell, igual que lo hacían de su madre fallecida, increíble, hace años que la mujer murió junto con su marido y a la fecha la gente seguían hablando de ella. Los Sutcliff tenían mala fama, tanto los hermanos como sus mujeres, Grell no era la excepción. La niña coqueta le causaba problemas a la reputación de su tío.

…

Una vez que los sirvientes lograron separar a Grell de su víctima, regresaron a casa, su tío estaba fúrico, él no permitiría ser la burla de sus conocidos y socios, Grell tendría que pagar.

…

Una muerte, es todo lo que necesitaba para ver a William.

–Te voy a castigar– murmuró el viejo al oído de Grell aspirando el tierno aroma de la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la pierna de su sobrina.

–Nunca más– murmuró Grell quien sacó un cuchillo de su corsé.

Uno, dos, 10 puñaladas. La sangre salpicaba las mejillas de Grell quien se encontraba en pleno éxtasis jugando con las entrañas de su abusador, a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo inerte, Grell alzó la mirada, ¿un shinigami?.

–Will~ –

–No, no soy Will– dijo con una sonrisa perversa, los ojos rojos brillaron en las tinieblas.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Amados corderos míos…_**

**_Antes que nada, es importante que lean esto._**

**_Estoy tratando de explicar un poco mi fic, puesto que creo, según yo, no está teniendo mucha coherencia, no sé, es sólo que creo que ya perdí el toque de buena escritora y el complejo de Thomas Wallis se apodera de mí nuevamente, estaba yo leyendo viejas historias y realmente son cáncer puro de ojos, la pésima ortografía y la mala redacción… soy terrible, aunque honestamente he mejorado mucho en estos 2 años como escritora amateur, ¡SÍ! 2 AÑOS. En fin, creo que tengo buenas ideas, es sólo que se ven mejor en mi cabeza que ya plasmadas en papel jajajaj._**

**_Bueno, el punto es que lo que estoy tratando de plasmar en esta historia es algo que no se redactar, no quiero que se confundan, puede que no les guste el final y terminen arrojando sus computadoras para después hacerse bolita y llorar en el suelo… (no, la verdad no es tan malo el final) ahora ya va la explicación de la historia, es como un resumen de lo que va a tratar._**

**_Esto es un pasado alterno de William, la historia está basada en el mismo tiempo de Kuroshitsuji 1800's bla, bla, bla. Al comienzo de cada capítulo pongo un fragmento de lo que es el tiempo actual de las vidas de Will y Grell, No son días con alguna secuencia, son momentos random; para después relatar lo que fue su pasado, antes de la academia (POR SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA, SEGÚN ESTA TRAMA William ya era un shinigami graduado cuando conoció a la "humana" Grell. SI, GRELL ERA MUJERSITA, DEL SEXO FEMENINO cuando fue humana)._**

**_Y respondiendo a las dudas de algunos de ustedes, no quiero salirme mucho de la personalidad que Yana les dio a los personajes, pues así como son yo los amo, sé que puedo hacerlos un poco OOC pero me disculpo de antemano, no es mi intención. Sí, supongo que William si ama a Grell, pero no lo quiere aceptar, esta historia es algo así como (LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL WILLIAM T. SPEARS "JAMÁS" AMARÁ A GRELL SUTCLIFF) es algo que espero entiendan en los prox. Capítulos._**

**_Will amaba a la humana Grell, pero el destino se la quitó y le regresó algo con lo que su buen juicio no puede lidiar, seamos honestos Will está loco, tan loco como Grell y Undertaker, pero sabe disimularlo XD. _**

**_En pocas palabras WIRU AMA MUCHO A GRELLY PERO NO QUIERE VOLVER A SUFRIR Y ES POR ESO QUE LO RECHAZA Y "SIEMPRE" DE LOS "SIEMPRES" LO VA A ALEJAR!. _**

**_NO SUFRAN, es sólo en este fanfiction, ya saben cómo soy de cruel, en mis próximas historias les daré de ese Grelliam melcochoso que tanto aman. _**

…

* * *

Ante sus ojos un Grell desprolijo y sonriente, inocente. Para su olfato la peste inmunda de aquella alimaña. William odia, aborrece a los demonios podría decirse que a todos por igual, pero odia a uno en especial, a ese lo detesta con todo su ser, es tal su repulsión hacia ese ser infernal que bien podríamos catalogar ese nivel de odio como un pecado, y no, no son celos como piensa Grell, es rencor.

–Oh Will, estas CE-LO-SO~ – dijo Grell con picardía, pero sólo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza con la death scythe de su jefe.

–Honestamente– refunfuño la parca obscura mientras se ajustaba los anteojos, Grell no entendía nada.

–¿Porqué odias tanto a Sebas-chan? – preguntó con precaución el carmín, simplemente no podía comprender la causa de tal aborrecimiento, si no estaba celoso, entonces ¿qué pasaba?

–¿ A caso no recuerdas nada de tu vida humana? – dijo William con calma fingida, pues en realidad quería abrirle la cabeza al pelirrojo y escarbar en su cerebro para encontrar esos recuerdos, que le fueron arrebatados cruelmente pues le pertenecían, a él, todos esos momentos con su amada humana eran de él.

–Tú sabes algo ¡dímelo! – exigió Grell. El pelirrojo le miró algo desconcertado, ¿qué importa si recuerda algo de su vida humana?, ni siquiera está seguro de haber sido un humano antes, desde que él recuerda, siempre ha sido un shinigami y para fortuna o desgracia de ambos, siempre han estado juntos.

–No, desconozco. Simplemente los demonios me causan nauseas– respondió William cortante.

–¿Tú recuerdas algo de tu vida pasada? – pidió Grell con el seño fruncido, amaba a William, pero honestamente esto rebasaba su comprensión.

–Realmente… –William vaciló un poco antes de hablar.

–… No… supongo… no lo sé, hubo alguien si no mal recuerdo, pero…– William guardó silencio al ver la expresión del pelirrojo, en los ojos de Grell se podía ver la ira creciente de los celos y la tristeza "¿cómo era posible que William, SU William hubiese amado a alguien antes que a él?" pensó Grell.

–Está muerta… – dijo William en un susurro melancólico

–¿Fueron los demonios? – Preguntó Grell, Spears abrió mucho los ojos y golpeó a Grell en la cabeza.

–Por tu bien te recomiendo alejarte de esos perros rabiosos.

–Si no te matan ellos lo haré yo– amenazó William para acto seguido darse la media vuelta y salir del despacho.

…

Clavó el cuchillo una decena de veces, estaba en trance, quizá un demonio se apoderó de su ser, pero en verdad lo disfrutó. El líquido viscoso y tibio recorría su pálida piel, Grell dejó el cuchillo a un lado y con ambas manos froto su rostro y alejo algunos cabellos de este, ahora manchado con la sangre de su tío abusador contempló el cadáver inerte de aquel hombre que yacía frío en el suelo.

Desesperación, miedo, quizá alegría y ¿paz?, muchas emociones a la vez, la pelirroja estaba a horcajadas sobre el cadáver, miró hacia todas partes, no había nadie ni nada ¿o sí?, cuando Grell alzó la mirada, unos seductores ojos rojos le observaban, una sonrisa sensual mostró unos blancos colmillos.

Sólo necesitas una muerte para que un shinigami se aparezca, pero también sólo necesitas una muerte para que un demonio se presente.

–Que deleite, una promoción del 2x1, dos almas corruptas– el diablo se relamió los labios viciosos.

…

Los demonios libres, aquellos que no mantienen contratos con los humanos, suelen ser los más violentos y despiadados a la hora de cazar su comida, el dolor, temor y adrenalina son un buen sazonador para las comidas rápidas y botanas de ocasión, pero donde hay una muerte, siempre estará un segador presente, dispuesto a luchar por las almas.

El festín terminó rápido, tan rápido cómo la existencia de aquella alimaña, pero sólo un alma era codiciada en ese momento.

Sangre por todos lados, dos cuerpos destrozados, una escena nauseabunda sólo para estómagos fuertes.

…

William está como loco, esa tarde fue en busca de su amada Grell y se topa con la desgarradora noticia de que está muerta, no sólo eso, un asqueroso demonio se atrevió a mancillar el cuerpo de su mujer, ni siquiera el mismo William había tenido la osadía de tocar a Grell de tal manera y ese animal fue capaz de robarle todo.

William yace frente a un jurado que le muestra los últimos momentos de Grell, el libro muestra un cinematic record que ilumina la habitación, muchos de los presentes desviaron la mirada para evitar ver la película de horror que se mostraba. Spears apretó sus uñas sobre sus piernas aferrándose a la tela del pantalón, tan fuerte que logró arrugar la tela y lastimar su piel. Mantenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, su boca es una línea recta.

–Descenso de categoría– sentenció el juez. Una condena indulgente pues los actos rebeldes de la joven parca ameritaban la muerte, pero después de todo la chica había perecido y su alma ahora yacía… bueno ya estaba muerta.

Todo su esfuerzo, la mantuvo con vida un mes más de lo previsto, la cuido y amó todo ese tiempo para que en un descuido de una noche todo se fuera por la borda. Sólo quedó algo claro esa tarde, William T. Spears JAMÁS OLVIDARÍA el rostro de aquel demonio.

…

_MESES DESPUES_

El tutor de William, el shinigami legendario pidió clemencia para su protegido logrando así la menor de las condenas, ahora su amado hijo se encontraba re-cursando los últimos años de la academia. De ser el mejor de los alumnos, pasó a ser un chico promedio, sin aspiraciones en la vida, "mediocre", sólo lo necesario para no decepcionar a su tutor. ¿Qué sentido tenía su existencia como shinigami? William jugaba con un lápiz mientras miraba hacia la ventana, de repente algo le regresó el alma al cuerpo, curioso ¿no?.

–Grell Sutcliff– aquel nombre, todos empezaron a hablar de ese tal Sutcliff, fue una conmoción total, agredió a uno de los profesores y dejó inconsciente a un compañero de clases sin razón aparente. William se puso de pie con rapidez y salió del aula, pregunto por aquel nombre hasta dar con el paradero del propietario de este.

Frente a sus ojos, un cuerpo menudo de cabellera corta color rojo sangre le da la espalda, ¿será él?, ¿cómo saberlo?.

Las semanas pasan y no ha tenido contacto aún con esa persona, pero… "imposible, no hay mujeres en el área de recolección". Ese tal Grell es la sensación del colegio, es una oveja descarriada con hambre de sangre, es el mejor alumno desde hace siglos. "No, no puede ser su amada Grell, ella era dulce, bueno, al menos eso pareció ser las semanas que estuvieron juntos.

…

_ LA REVELACIÓN _

Era hombre, su querida Grell, "¿pero que le habían hecho a su amada Grell?" Un castigo de los dioses.

–Hihihihi, bueno, aquí lo importante es que está viva ¿no? – dijo el peliplata.

–Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, jamás me imaginé que cometerían tal error, al menos estarán juntos, mira el lado bueno– el viejo segador se encogió de hombros pero William estaba hiperventilando, fuera de sí, furioso. ¿Cómo demonios iba a amar a otro hombre? Eso estaba en contra de todo lo que conocía, él no era homosexual, a William le gustaban las mujeres.

–Bueno, el sexo no importa, lo relevante aquí es que tú la amabas ¿no?, quizá el cuerpo sea físicamente distinto pero sigue siendo la misma alma, su anatomía no cambia lo que ella es por dentro, sus sentimientos– concluyó la parca mayor.

William no podía amar a una cosa así, al menos trató de convencerse de ello, pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente, ese fino rostro, su cabello escarlata y nívea piel… era ella, su amada Grell, en otro cuerpo, pero era ella, una emoción invadió su cuerpo.

–Grell-san– saludó el moro tratando de ocultar su regocijo, pero grande fue su desilusión, era Grell, pero algo lo había marcado y para mal. En el alma de Grell había cicatrices profundas, tan profundas que marcaron su ahora muerto corazón, todo recuerdo de su vida humana le fue arrebatado, pero el dolor se quedó en su alma.

Humillación, desprecio, Grell terminó de romper el corazón de William, ahora ambos estaban rotos, William y Grell, pero su hilo rojo del destino era fuerte.

...

_JACK EL DESTRIPADOR_

–¿Cómo amar a una cosa así? – protestó William al sepulturero. El gerente siempre se mantuvo con el pensamiento de que era su Grell, que sin importar nada, ese amanerado subordinado rojo era su Grell, todo le daba un motivo para seguir, todo era tolerable hasta el día en que Angelina Durless se atravesó en su camino.

–Es un transexual, promiscuo, bisexual, que ama a ese maldito demonio, al demonio que causó todo esto– William dijo entre dientes para contener su rabia, pues se encontraba en la funeraria de su superior, en un rincón estaba Grell con cabeza gacha.

–Eso, esa "cosa" no es Grell– gritó.

–No es mi Grell– murmuro muy quedamente casi inaudible y salió de la tienda. Sólo había una cosa en claro "_William T. Spears JAMÁS amaría a Grell Sutcliff"._

–Pero tú siempre serás mi Will– lloró Grell y salió tras de su jefe.

–El amor nos hace romper las reglas hehehe– sonrió Undertaker mientras tomaba su marcador rosa, tenía un pequeño trabajo pendiente.

…

* * *

**_Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este es un canon que mantengo: William amó en el pasado a una mujer, esta simplemente le rompió el corazón, el responsable obvio es "Sebas-chan~ (nuevo canon)". Capítulo final. No me odien si no es tan bueno, lo hago con amor para ustedes, pronto les daré más historias_**


End file.
